1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide for drawers, compartment bases and other components which can be fixed to a carcass or frame with slides in such a way that they can be pulled out, preferably having guides, formed from tracks, on the carcass and drawer or compartment base, which have running surfaces for rollers mounted on the other guide, the carcass guides having upper and lower running surfaces leaving insertion apertures, in the front end region, for the rollers mounted on the drawer guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the aid of such slides, the displaceable parts can be displaced against frictional resistance which is small owing to the rollers. Preferred embodiments are those in which the guides consist of tracks which can be fixed to the carcass or to the drawer or to the compartment base, and the carcass rail can have a C-shaped cross-section, so that the insides of the flanges form the running surface with the roller or rollers of the drawer or compartment base track, the said roller or rollers generally being in the rear end region of this drawer track. The drawer track may form an outward-projecting flange whose lower side forms a running surface which rests on a front roller of the carcass track. It is also possible, particularly where plastic moldings are used, to provide the carcass guides in the form of an indented part in a lateral wall part of the carcass, and to form the drawer guide on a lateral frame wall of the drawer. It is necessary to restrict the withdrawal of the drawer, compartment base, etc. in order to prevent the rollers of the drawer or the like from coming out of the carcass guides and the drawer therefore falling out or tilting.
NL-A-7101173 describes, for example, a securing means which is fixed to the carcass track of the drawer guide, and requires recesses in this track and must be inserted in the correct position. It can be used for other forms of track only where it is possible to provide the necessary recesses.
Furthermore, this securing part does not have complete operational reliability since it can be pushed, together with the drawer, to such an extent that the stop projection of the securing means against withdrawal can escape through the lower slot in the carcass track. It is also expensive to provide and requires more operations during assembly.